


Sinful Encounters

by Orjakin



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Slight Aftercare, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wow reader with ur flexability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orjakin/pseuds/Orjakin
Summary: A surprising encounter with caustic





	1. The Arena

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be a series of caustic/reader, most likely will be with maaaybbee a conjoined story line

It was a tough match

After both your squad mates getting wiped without being able to retrieve their banners, you are left to fend for yourself amongst the other 10 remaining squads.

The only reason you were able to flee was because the ring closing in took them out while your ability allowing you to swiftly enter the ring's inner radius. The way you ran left you to one of the arena's abandoned city areas with high rise buildings. You decide to loot one of the buildings with multiple floors as you decide it can give you height leverage and hiding areas in case the remaining squads decide to come in.

Going up the stairwell briefly looking into each floor to see if anything could help you survive, it wasn't until you saw a golden weapon on one of the higher floors that was seemingly untouched.

Looking out the stairwells windows you notice no squads had yet entered the city giving you a sense of hope as you ran to retrieve the weapon in exchange for one of the two less ideal weapons carried on you. 

However you didn't notice in the room sneakily angled towards you that someone was baiting you. Before you could even bend over to reach the weapon you hear a footstep and as you turn to see the threat, you were hit unconscious. It was for only a short moment but as you came to you notice yourself harshly pinned to your back on the floor. Still foggy from the hit you couldn't fully grasp the situation looking up and seeing no one other than caustic. 

"Alone?", he chuckled  
"It seems my variables have come into play… I must admit as much as I do enjoy the unruliness of squads suffering in adrenaline induced battle... experiments away from the disturbance of an open battlefield I something that I can consider a rare, but truly rewarding experience"

You've met Caustic before, but has luckily (until now) avoided his traps or being apart of his experiments in the arena. You've occasionally trained with caustic, helping him with stamina while in trade he helped you with strength. Even with what he did in the arena you never really had a moment like this that would fuel your fear of caustic like some of the other legends with unfortunate circumstances.

Now with almost all your strength and clarity of the situation back. In a panic you quickly take the upper hand by maneuvering yourself to make caustic fall to the ground and as you straddle him to choke him out trying to press all of your body weight on him to pin him down, you see through his eyes he's smiling as he rolls himself on top of you crushing you underneath him as your form is much smaller compared to his. As quickly as you're practically crushed you feel the weight being lifted off of you right as you yourself are being lifted up and your upper half being harshly slammed against the wall of the room. Due to your brain being thrown around your skull for the 2nd time, you are left in a haze like state again but conscious as caustic grips onto the front of your outfit. 

Letting you go after a moment noticing you are gonna be left in a very weakened state to not even fight back for a while, he takes a moment to say something you least expected.

"I must confess… this moment is something I have been longing for, for a while now.", he says very close to you.

You are left quite shocked as caustic removes his gas mask, he continues speaking, "For the longest time.. you've avoided me in the arena. Everyone being able to succumb to their fates except for you.. until now"

You notice his heavy breathing as he lightly grabs your cheek, "also… it appears you caught more of my attention.. more than the idea of you being apart of these gastric fates"

While you had some interest in caustic, this was a road you definitely didn't expect to go. 

"Tell me… are these feelings requited as well?"

Still weak it was a little hard to gather your thoughts all at once, reaching up to him he grabs your hand. Regaining very little strength you manage to say yes.

He reaches into one of his pockets pulling out a small white hard case. Opening it theres a few different colored pills and he grabs a pink one in gel form.

"Open your mouth", he commands

Complying with him you open your mouth as he puts the pill inside, before you could swallow whatever substance he gave you he closes your jaw making you pop the gel pill leaking out its contents into your mouth. He kisses you as he shares the aphrodisiac laced in your mouth.

It takes a quick minute for both of you to feel the effects. Your body relaxes as you notice yourself becoming warmer with a new need.

Gasping from the sudden wave of the aphrodisiac coming over you, you grip caustic's front as he leans into your neck leaving marks. Unconsciously moving your hips up rubbing against him he bites harsher, covering more areas heavily. He moves his hands, touching your clothed pussy, spreading your legs open as he traces lightly over it teasing you. 

"Caustic.. please.. I..I need more", you sweetly moan to him

Fueled by your begging he tears open the bottom of your suit with pure strength, your pussy vulnerable to his wants. Taking off his glove he feels your mound before tracing into your puffy and wet heat. Now squirming from the pleasure he takes this opportunity to open his trousers and pull out his cock rubbing it against your pussy gathering some of the wetness. 

As you're now heavily breathing with want as you feel his hot cock rubbing you, you beg and moan even more for him, then suddenly he covers your mouth with his hand whispering to you, "quiet mouse…. Don't want anyone coming in do we?"

Then putting the tip against your opening as he slowly pushes his way into your wet and soft insides, you can feel yourself stretch and bulge inside with his throbbing hot cock penetrating you. Pushing all the way in balls deep he starts slowly thrusting as you can feel yourself be stuffed even deeper the harder he goes. As he speeds up feeling your insides being pleasured blissfully, be turns you around laying on your stomach. Lifting your hips up as he swiftly re enters you, but this time hitting even deeper and faster as you can feel him throb inside of you as you squeeze around him in pleasure nearing your limit. His hands still around your mouth as he feels your muffled moans vibrate against his hand, his breathing heavy next to your neck. 

It all becomes too much as you cum around him, milking his cock as he erratically thrusts into you. As he cums you can feel his one last thrust shoving his balls against your leaking pussy, filling your insides with lots of his cum. 

As your orgasm reaches its end you can feel caustic pulling out and his cum leaking out as well, pooling into a mess between your thighs and the ground. 

As caustic flips you onto your back his hand reaches for your throat, squeezing it and as your vision blacks out from the lack of oxygen in your system. You hear him say, "this is only the beginning, little mouse" 

A mere moment later you're eliminated by "suffocation" as the kill board feed pops up. You later wake up in the ship taking you back to the base. Your clothes are back to normal, untouched as you entered. Coming back to full consciousness your teammates apologizing and thanking you for trying to stick through as long as you could in the match. You don't really feel bad for being eliminated since you were just lone wolfing it, doubting yourself being able to win against a 1v3 like the other matches beforehand. Plus since your death this time around wasn't as unpleasant as some others.

Speaking of death, by the time you reach your room you see on the TV monitor that the game had just ended and the apex champion was Caustic. Single handedly taking out an entire squad thanks to his gas, a perk of being a defense class.

Seeing caustic on the monitor made you think about your encounter with him. Were those really his true feelings? Although it was something you enjoyed you deeply questioned your futher relationship with him now.

Thoughts disrupted by chime signaling the champion has entered the ship, confirming that now every competitor is onboard the ship rises and starts it's flight back to the apex base, away from the arena. You decide to walk up to caustic as he's about to enter his room, putting out your hand and congratulating him. 

"Thanks..", he says while shaking your hand and while not eyeing you in malice, he's giving you a certain kind of look. Making you slightly smirk back at him.


	2. Dormatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part 2 of an encounter but this time in Caustic's room.

It's been 2 days since your encounter with caustic in the arena. You haven't really had to opportunity to talk to him since he's busy with being the champion and all the meetings and press that came with it. It would only be short lived though since usually it just took 2 days or so for it to die down depending how thrilling the win was. 

Caustic finally returned to the competitor area, the hub of housing the competitors and their needs. You were in your room relaxing from the hardships, mentally and physically, from the last game. It was until a ding on your device your usual downtime routine interrupted. Opening the message from none other than caustic, "We need to talk, my room"

Feeling no need to reply you got up and headed to his room, having an idea what this is about.

His door is open and as you enter its threshold you notice caustic putting away his canisters, back facing towards you. He notices your presence and gestures for you to sit on the bed.

"About the game..", he starts "I was wondering if you're still willing to continue"

He finishes putting his equipment away, wandering over to you, the size difference even more so with you sitting down and him standing up. You look up and with a small minute thinking about your decision you agree. 

Slyly smiling down at you he holds your face, "good to see my subject agrees" 

Stepping even closer to you, his hips now eye level with you, he gently touches your cheek. Closing your eyes and leaning into his touch, at the same time slightly rub your cheek against him. Feeling his growing buldge through his pants. 

Gripping his pants you lightly tug at his pants? he unbuckled his belt, and you pull it down to his thighs just enough to see the hardening tent in his underwear. You place your mouth over it, kissing him through the fabric. Making him hiss in pleasure before he pulls it down enough to reveal his hard cock.

He takes your head and nudges your lips against his length, you start delicately licking it, savoring his taste. Putting your tongue out you move his tip, rubbing it over your tongue before completely closing your mouth around him. Only taking the tip in, he becomes needy as he takes your hair in his hands as a sign to start moving. With some of his help you move down his length taking it all before it reaches the back of your throat. Moaning around him you start to suck and bob while your hands press against his hips for balance.

Looking up at him, you notice his hard stare and pushing you even harsher down his hard cock. Him now coated in your saliva and his precum he lifts you up, discarding your shirt and pants, and placing you back first into the bed. He rubs his hands teasingly at your chest, feeling your breasts, and trailing down to your panties. He goes even slower teasing again but through your underwear. Not wanting to wait any longer he pulls down your underwear completely exposing yourself.

Aroused from servicing him and his teasing, he notices your wetness as he takes your two legs and bending them near your head. Your needy cunt completely open, without warning he penetrates himself completely inside. Still not completely used to the feeling of him spreading your insides and completely stretching you.

With this position you both see him thrusting into your pussy and hear the very audible pounding. "Look at you, a mere lab rat hungry for this sort of attention", he says.  
After relentless penetration he relaxes your legs a little by holding them back up a little bit with one arm as he uses his other hand to rub at your clit while still pounding into you. The pleasure coming from both your clit and cunt had you gasping at how good it felt.

Reaching your limit you orgasm around his cock that's still brutally entering into you. After a few moments he has one final hard thrust before cumming inside of you, feeling as gravity helping him drip deeper inside of you. 

After a few minutes of both of you coming down from your orgasms you lay there in the bed exhausted. Caustic let's you rest there for now as he puts his thin blanket over your naked body. He dresses himself in some lounge wear as he leaves to do some business with sponsors, but before he leaves looks at you one more time petting your sleeping form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha ngl I totally forgot this existed I was really busy with school and stuff, but I was like y'know fuck it we out here with this. Sorry if the sex part goes too quick I have a cold and am dying to finish this chapter at 2am.


End file.
